1.Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device with a narrow border region.
2.Description of Related Art
With the continuous advancement of technologies related to displays, all the display apparatuses are now developed toward compactness, thinness, and lightness. Therefore, cathode-ray-tube displays are replaced by thin displays as the mainstream display devices on the market. However, efforts are still needed, such as optimizing the circuit arrangement in the peripheral region, to achieve the purpose of forming a display device with a narrow border region.